


"Let's hang out sometime."

by lithium223



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: It was obvious that Fireflight had wanted to spend time with him. Why couldn’t the silly bot just say so?
Relationships: Fireflight/First Aid (Transformers)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	"Let's hang out sometime."

“Hey, First Aid.”

First Aid turned to see who called his name. He smiled when he realized who is latest visitor was.

“Fireflight! How are you? Are you hurt?”

“No, I - just - uh. I just wanted to thank you for being patient with me. I know I can be annoying with all my dents and stuff.”

Fireflight shifted his wings, feeling embarrassed and awkward. Why was this so hard? Why was he making this hard?

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my job after all. And you’re good company. Besides you’re one of the easiest patients I’ve ever had.”

“Really?”

“Hmmhmm,” First Aid replied.

“Oh, that’s good. Well, not really good. But you know what I mean. I uh…guess I’ll let you get back to work.”

First Aid sighed internally as he watched the Ariel-bot walk away. It was obvious that Fireflight had wanted to spend time with him. Why couldn’t the silly bot just say so?

“Hey, Flight?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to hang out sometime when we’re both off shift?”

“Yes!”

First Aid grinned at the enthusiastic response.

“Great! Are you free tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> written for whumptober no.1 let's hang out sometime.


End file.
